Tall Boyfriend Short Girlfriend: FireWorks
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Being the Champion of the Kalos region is all Calem wants. Until this girl blew into his life.


**Wow I never thought I would write about this or anything with pokemon. Nor did I think I would like this paring so much. I also did NOT want based this off the firework scene since it's been done to death. But it is the most important, stands out the most, and worked well with what I wanted so I caved and ran with it.**

 **Here's hoping I post another one soon and has nothing to do with katty parry and her boobs blasting colorful gun powder….-_-"**

 **Nah who I am kidding I like her music to damn much.**

 **Also since there is so little stories written purely about these two, I will post every one shot separately. All of them titled Tall boyfriend short girlfriend.**

 **On with the show!**

 **I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Tall Boyfriend Short Girlfriend

Fireworks

 _The night sky. Kalos's night sky is filled with the bright lights of the stars. They twinkled and dimed. Danced and twirled. They sung to the young trainer leaning on the wall on the balcony of the Parfum Palace. They romanced his deep blue eyes. A cool wind blew that night. Rustling the blue high collar jacket and red hat he wore. Even with the cool breeze, he left his jacket open showing his black graphic tee shirt. His short black hair frame his face, his arms crossed. In all, he looked like a serious young man._

" _Wow Cal! We can see the lights form Camphrier form here!"_

 _And like that all the serious he had was gone in a shade of red on his cheeks._

 _Petite and bright like the sun is how Calem would describe the fourteen year old girl. Shauna is a girl that can make the word optimistic look sad and bleak. Her energy infinite. Her smile infectious. Her chocolate pigtails bouncing with every step. Her pink designer shirt tickled in the wind as she pulled a stare hair behind her ear. Grinning ear to ear at her close friend. Her brilliant jade orbs brimmed with life. The caramel glow of her skin looked lovely tonight. No. It's beautiful every day._

 _She always did this. Break through his barrier. No break is a putting mildly at how she destroys his mental steel walls._

" _Yeah." He said with a quiet voice. He wish he could blame the odd pitch in his voice on puberty. He hated being fifth teen. "We should have a great view of the fireworks form here."_

 _The young girl pouted at her friend, "Then what are you doing hanging out over there? Come on over you big gloomily dope!"_

' _Damnit! Stop doing that!' He cursed in his head, trying to hide the red on his face. 'Stop being so cute!'_

 _Hiding behind a grin, Calem walked over to the shorter girl, poking her in her puffed up cheeks. "I am not gloomy. Just resting my legs form chasing that guy's Furfrou."_

 _She dared not to look him in the eye, remembering the few slip ups she made during their chase. "I though you meant my right…Ouches!"_

 _"No. I meant mine." He playfuly chopped her head, making her squeak and giggle._

 _This. Moments like theses made him questions his feelings. It made him question everything he was doing. Everything he believed in his heart._

 _When Calem watched his farther die in a rodeo accident, he realized how fleeting life is. At the age of five, death became a fact of life for him. He became reclusive. Shut in his own home for a year until Serena, his neighbor and longtime friend, dragged him out of his house. Yet no matter what she could do, Calem never really did regain that light of his childhood. He isn't a cold person because of it nor was his outlook on life became bleak. It matured him. He thought more of the future and the past then the present._

 _He became a serious young man focusing on his future. Which was why it didn't take much convince form the professor for him to become a Pokémon trainer. Becoming champion is his goal. It hasn't gotten any easier since he started but if he reached it…_

 _"Hey Kal. You ok?" Her bright voice brought him out his thoughts._ _Shauna. The cute little wrench in his beliefs. "You look like a Rhyhorn trying to beat a Nosepass in a staring contest."_

 _"Sorry." He stopped being surprised by how just easy her cheery voice can put his mind at ease. He leaned over the railing looking over the garden. "You know me. My heads always somewhere."_

 _She giggled, rocking back and forth on her heels while she held on to the railing. "Heh heh. I told you all that thinking is going to turn you into an Abra."_

 _He laughed along with her. Something he didn't think he'd be able too much. This girl, with all her free spirited nature, broke through his rough barrier. When he first met her he honestly thought her naivety would be her undoing. She didn't understand the harsh cruelty of this world. She believe everything was seen in bright colors, no black or gray like him. It made him want to protect her and watch over her. Yet by doing that he slowly started to fall for her._

 _The shining light she gives off, he wanted nothing more than to bask in it. The sweet green eyes that break through his defenses turning them into paper. The gentle dance she dose as she walks is more than hypnotic. It's not seductive in nature but it captures and takes over his very thought process. As beautiful as she is, it all madding to him._

 _"Um you know…" Once again, the gentle voice spoke out to him. "I've….never seen fireworks. Alone…." With her head down she barely whispered the last part. "…With a boy."_

 _Calem became the tail of charmander. 'Damn that old geezer. His making this even weirder…'_

 _The young trainer cursed the old butler and overly good intentions._

 _"Here young man." The kind old butler handed the Calem a TM disc. "This is a token of appreciation form me for finding the master's Furfrou." He bowed lightly in respect to the trainer who accepted the disc. Pocketing it in his bag._

 _'Protect huh? Kirlia can make use of this.' Was his tactical thought._

 _"Ah and one more thing." The man servant dropped something in Calem's open palm with a sly grin._

 _"Oh thank-ah...ah...uhh…" With a dropped jaw, wide eyes, twitching right eye and pale as a ghost type the fifth teen year old stared at the condom package in his hand._

 _"I saw the lovely young lady with you. And, being a bit of player myself in my youth, this may be a better form of protection no?" The old man chuckled as he started to walk away._

 _"Ah! No! Wait-!"_

 _"Good luck young master." The butler waved off walking down the corrido._

 _He left Calem standing in the hallway. With a condom, and a shocked expression._

 _"Hey Cal! What's that?"_

 _The sonic boom that left his hand as he threw the offending rubber out the window went un noticed by Shauna._

 _"Wha-What's what?" His crocked smile didn't revile much._

 _'It's not like that…' Is what he wants to believe._

 _"Shauna…" I love you? You're special to me? I am sorry but I am in love with someone else? He didn't know what to say._

 _Serena, his childhood friend and the only person who could give him and his Pokémon a decent battle, is always in his heart and mind. How can she not? She was the one who dragged him out his house during his father's death. Even when she moved to Vanivlla she still kept in touch with him trying to cheer him up out of his slump._

 _Strong. Brave. Dependable. He see how some men look at Serena, stunned by how graceful and beautiful she looks. Even Trevor and Tierno give her fleeting glances. Calem was even affected by her charm having a massive crush on her when they were children. He and everyone else believed Serena and him are fated to be together. How hard can that be? Two strong trainers that have known each other since childhood. It's obvious. Logical. Making total can complete sense._

 _And yet…._

 _"Shauna…I-"_

 _"Hey it's starting!"_

 _A loud pop and bright flash of red made Calem turn his head to the sky. The red sparklers of a Pikachu light up the night sky. Dazzling Shauna as gazed up at it in awe. Another bang sounded this time a green light in the face of another Pokémon. As the pattern continued Calem let his mind dive deeper in his thoughts._

 _He cared deeply for_ _Serena, yet whenever he looks at Shauna his heart starts to beat faster. He loses that serious mask of his. His thoughts a disarray. He almost can't stop himself form smiling, showing his true feelings._

 _He is in a madding madding haze. Stuck between his heart._

 _'What can I do, dad?'_

 _Shauna watched with an elated smile. The colors, the sounds, the shape the fireworks make made her heart sing._

 _"Wow! Cal! The one looked like-"_

 _But nothing could make her heart soar and dance more than Calem. She watched with longing eyes as he stared out at the fireworks with that deep intelligent look. The way his calm cerulean eyes shimmered and scan the world being deep in thought. That smooth silky midnight hair floated in air. His lips curled into a slight frown, yet it is not a frown of pain or sadness. It was the frown of a man deep in thought. Not a young boy who's just started his Pokémon journey. But a man. A puzzling strong man._

 _With his blue jacket open, the quite wind lightly flapped it showing off his tall frame. He tower over her mini height of four seven, making her always look up to him. Up to that handsome strong face. But she does not just look up to him because he is an amazing trainer. She has met many boys in her young life all of them different and good friends. But Calem is so much more. So different form all the others. At first when she met him she thought he was bit of a stick in the mud. A cute stick in the mud, but a stick none the less._

 _But soon that was quickly changed as she watched him battle and battled him herself. He was so quick. Strong. Decisive. Not ever hesitating in his decision. It was more than her just not being a great battler that made her look at him. It's that unnerving determination, his swift thinking. It all caused her to stall in her thoughts. He moved so fast a powerful she just couldn't keep up. He left her in the dust._

 _In more ways than one._

 _Shauna isn't going to hide it. She is in love with Calem. Form their first battle, their trip through the woods, every moment made her fall deeper in love with him._

 _It was a living nightmare._

 _She didn't want to be in love with someone who's in love with someone else. She's no aggressive harlot that will steal a man way from someone. Especially when that someone is your best friend Serena. How is it not obvious? It didn't take her long to see the smiles. The laughs they shared. Their bond just kept growing and growing. She always ecstatic to see her friends get closer. Their bonds to each other are keep her happy. But every time she sees them smiling and being merry, it wrecked at her heart._

 _She wanted them to be happy. She's their friends of coruse. And even if she tells Calem about her feelings what can she do? Serena, the bright beautiful trainer. The Pokémon trainer whose elegance shines more brilliant than a grass type's Sunny day ability. And who is Shauna? Some no class battler that like's a few puzzles? Why would Calem even look in her direction?_

 _'He's just being nice to me…' She thought, looking back as the last firework blew. Rocketing the starry sky with the image of a pichu exploded forth in a shower of blue. The light not only lit up the night, it lit up Calem's thoughtful visage. Probably thinking about some new battle move. She can normally guess at what his thinking with the faces he makes. When his nose is scrunched up he was thinking about a how his Pokémon would match up in a battle. When his eyes have dipped a little he's thinking about something to eat. When he's smiling his thinking of home. Or he came up with a really cool move._

 _She giggled inwardly, 'He's so easy to read.' She was slowly wondering if she is too._

 _This whole time she's been thinking. Wondering if she should confess to him. If it'll matter what she says. If she'll destroy this beautiful rose they've all have grown. What she said before slipped out. She didn't mean to say it but she didn't regret it either. Because she has her answer now._

 _"Wow! That was amazing! Right Cal?" She smiled brightly. It wasn't a false smile. She is truly happy for experiencing this with him. But it isn't a real smile either._

 _He turned to her. A rather solemn expression on her face. "Shauna-"_

 _"Oh! The poke flute!" She didn't want to hear it. Not yet she isn't ready yet. She turned to leave. "We should-"_

 _"Shauna! Wait!" The grip on her wrist was tight. It's gentle. His touch. Just like him. It practically burned her._

 _The look in his eyes as he begged her to stay hurt her too much not to listen to him. So she stayed. She stayed for her soul's execution._

 _"Y-Yeah?"_

 _Calem looked at the ground, but didn't let go of her wrist. Holding her gave him a little strength. But is it enough?_

 _He's never been in love before. How does he even know if this is real? How does he know this will last? Should take he the plunge? And what of Serena? He loves her right? Or is she just a friend?_

 _He tightened his fist in frustration._

 _The future. So uncertain. So unclear. So infinite. He can't see it. He can't see the horizon at the end. He can't see this ending at all. This isn't a Pokémon battle. This. This a war. And he's been on the losing side since the beginning._

 _"Calem…" Ah. That gentle voice. A voice that was accompanied by a soft caress of his cheek._

 _Shauna's green pools looked into his dark blue ones, holding the right side of his face in the palm of her hand. So caring. So deep. He had lost his all reason and worry._

" _I am…not good at this. Actually I don't even know what I am doing…."_

 _She didn't say anything. She merely let him speak. Knowing his answer._

 _He never has confessed to someone nor does he think he made the right decision. But as his hand wonder down to his pocket. He felt it. The item that made things a little easier._

 _It was his father's necklace. Sometime his mother gave him for luck for his rodeo games. His mother had given it to him for luck in his journey. Funny. How he just now is noticing it after all this time…._

" _But…" he pulled her closer, his face heat up just as like hers. "Every time I look at you I can't really think straight. Every time you smile I am blind. Every time you say something I can't help but listen…"_

" _Calem…" This can't be real right? He can't really be doing this with her of all people can he?_

" _My feels are still…clouded…muddled…but one thing is for certain." He pulled out the necklace, a silver chain with a two ninetales whose tales made a heart. "I feel…lighter. More free when I am around you."_

 _His smile melted her already fast beating heart. His touch sent the most sinful pleasure though her very core. Taking her other hand he had decided._

 _He cared for Serena. He died for his best friend. Defend her form any and every type of pain. But for Shauna he gives his future and his heart. He'd conquer this world and any world for her. He'd give up his dream of becoming champion is she asked him to. Serena will always have his friendship, but no else will have his heart but Shauna._

" _I want you to stay with me Shauna. I want to always be by my side. You're one of the few lights in this world that I have. You're the…the light that keeps me alive."_

 _He placed the necklace in her hand, "If you'll have me I'll-"_

 _Her lips slammed into his. Shooting to on her toes, her lips of strawberries and pineapple collided with his lips of villain._

" _Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She glowed with glee. Joy. Pure godly happiest. Jumping up and hugging him around the neck shocking him and nearly taking him down to the floor._

 _His eyes widen with surprise, but then closed with a tender smile. Hugging her back, his light. His little firework._

" _Calem…" She whispered his name in that sugary way he loved so much._

" _Calem…" Her whispers soothed him more than anything._

"Calem."

Twenty five year old Calem jolted out of his daydream. Under the white alter he stood in his black tuxedo. His hands held Shauna's as she stood under the alter with him. At the age of twenty four Shauna still has to look up at Calem. She has loosed her two tails into one high ponytail being covered by her pure white headdress. The dress was meant to be her mother's but with her not growing more than five feet, the long white gown with frills was shortened to fit her frame elegantly. Calem didn't believe she could get any more attractive. Until he saw walking down the aisle in this dress.

The church in Lumiose City is rather small, but it did its job in holding all their friends and their Pokémon. They gather around in their seats. His mother nearly tearing up in her seat with professor Sycamore grinning. Serena smiled brightly as one of the bridesmaids. Her own ring gleamed in the light. Her husband, however, was on another journey in another region.

Shauna's mother and farther sat together. Her mother a rather short woman sat next to a man who was trying his best not to weep for his daughter's bright day. She wore a large grin on her face. Happy for her daughter.

His fiancé giggled lightly, "I think the priest was asking you something, Cal."

' _This woman's love is unlimited_ ,' he thought with an awkward grin.

"Ah. Sorry." He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "You know me. My mind is-"

"Always somewhere else. Yup! Tee heh!" She blushed as she easily read his mind. He was smiling with a blush on his cheeks. It is easy to tell he was thinking back to the time to their confession. "Was it a good thought?"

His face turned into a flame, "Something like that…"

Shauna giggled again, her laugh sounding light and mischievous. Like cute little nymph.

His little nymph.

"Ahem." The priests coughed catching their attention.

They had nearly forgot what they were here for.

"Excuses me but…" The clerk smiled nervously.

"Oh right. You were saying?" Calem asked the priest to start over.

The priest smiled, "Do you, Calem, take Shauna as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Calem grinned, wrapping his arm under his wife's waist. Holding her tightly.

"I do. Forever. Always and for the rest of my life." His voice husky and heavy with love. The heat of his heart melted her very soul.

She couldn't stop the shade of red bursting on her cheeks. She wonders if it's his job to make her permanently red.

"Well then I-"

Shauna couldn't hold back anymore and kissed her husband. Jumping to crash her lips with his. Calem held her, kissing her back with just as much affection and gusto. Interrupting the clerk again who merely just shrugged. Allowing the crowd to cheer for the newly wedded couple.

Since the day they met there were fireworks. That night they confessed to each other had fireworks. Now for the rest of their lives, today and beyond their will always be fireworks.

* * *

 **I have a lot to say about this pairing but I won't bore you all with a dumb rant. I'll just keep it a little short and say I am really surprised at how low it's been written about and how much hate little Shauna gets. It's all very confusing to me all things considered; and a little understandable.**

 **If you want to know more about it what I think, tell me what you liked about the story, tell my why you hate and/or love Shauna or just scream at me for not updating my other works, just shot me a PM anytime.**

 **And I am sad that one of the few cannon parings I like has barely anyone writing about it .** **Oh well here's hoping I can fix that with this series. And I am sorry if I made any mistakes in the lore. It's been a year since I've touched Y and I based Calem's back story off the manga a little. I just added the death to make it more serious. I think I'll stick with it.**

 **Also since E3 and an anime convention is coming up I won't be working much on my stories for about two weeks. I will be waiting for the release dates for persona 5 and Xenoblade Chronicles X release dates so I can per-Order them like mad man.**

 **Later!**


End file.
